


Bind Me To You

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Complete, Condoms, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Kink, Minor Character(s), Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Strangers to Lovers, Switching, Tailoring, Teasing, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Dean and Cas meet in a one night stand, but lust, chance and eventually more bind them together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 252
Kudos: 375





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Banshee for beta-ing for me!

Dean cast his eyes around the bar, looking for a likely pickup. Two months earlier he'd broken up with his latest boyfriend, if he could even be called that, and needed an outlet. Cole had been bad news, constantly picking fights and unfaithful to boot. After an embarrassing but necessary conversation with his doctor, a round of antibiotics, and an admonishment to use condoms going forward, Dean was back in the field.

Tossing back his shot of something called a purple nurple, Dean's eyes popped at the hit of alcoholic sweetness. Shaking his head sharply, he ordered another, then another. He fired them back, looking around hopefully. Dean planned on being a sloppy mess by the end of the night, in more ways than one. 

A young man with dark hair, large, soft brown eyes, and a goatee sidled up to him and shyly flirted with him for a bit, but Dean wanted something rough and tumble tonight. He made his excuses and moved around the bar, flitting out onto the dancefloor to unwind for a bit, letting the music loosen his hips and his spine. He found himself grinding with a beefy, bearded leather daddy in a pageboy cap, the man’s bear-like paws clutching at his hips as they moved together. All for naught though, when the guy leaned closer and begged Dean to fuck him.

“Not tonight, babe.” Dean laughed, smiling flirtatiously as the guy pouted and moved on.

A few minutes later a tall, bearded man with strange blue eyes and a nasal voice approached him, but Dean got serious creeper vibes and brushed him off. The guy refused to budge though, telling him how much he could teach Dean, that he could be his star pupil. He was starting to get antsy about the guy, searching for a way to ditch a stage five clinger, when a strong set of arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

Whoever it was could hardly be worse, and Dean whirled, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders. He got a vague impression of dark hair and a strong jaw, then he was being kissed senseless, dominated completely. Caught off-guard, Dean melted against the mystery man, his lips parting as a strong hand cupped his jaw just so, tilting his head and plundering his mouth. His breath left him in a surprised moan as strong hands controlled his every move, and by the time Dean's lips were released by the stranger, his knees were weak.

The music was still throbbing in his ears as he opened his eyes again, unaware when they slipped shut, and Dean stared at the smirking face of the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. Dark, sex-mussed hair, cheekbones that could cut glass and a straight, aristocratic nose. But all that paled under the intense blue eyes, the sexy, crooked grin the man gave him. Blue-Eyes glanced over Dean's shoulder and leaned in to shout over the music.

"He's gone." The man had a deep, velvet-over-gravel voice that was made for sex and Dean shivered.

He blinked slowly, then gave the stranger a wry, cheeky grin of his own. "Thanks for the rescue, that guy was creeping me out." Dean checked out the stranger unabashedly, nearly drooling at the man's strong arms bare under a black and brown corset vest, his thick thighs encased in leather pants and heavy black boots on his feet.

Blue-Eyes nodded, starting to step back, and Dean panicked, not wanting to lose the guy already. Slipping his arms down around the guy's waist, he pulled him close, knowing the half-chub he was sporting from the kiss would be evident as their hips met. Those blue eyes widened and his smile turned predatory. He gave Dean an assessing gaze, and Dean leaned forward, nibbling along the stranger's jaw to his ear.

"So… how can I thank you?"

****

They slammed into the bathroom stall, hands clutching as they made out, Dean's hands fumbling for Blue-Eyes' zipper and pulling out his half-hard cock. Spitting into his palm, he started to stroke the other man, then paused when his wrist was caught in an iron grip. A sly, sexy smirk crossed the stranger's face, and Dean bit back a moan. 

"Use your tongue," the guy said with a dirty wink and Dean groaned, falling to his knees and worshipping the man's cock with his mouth until it was fully hard. He stared up at the stranger, then deliberately took one of his hands and put it on the back of his head. Popping off for a moment, he gave a husky laugh.

"Gonna make me do all the work?" Dean asked in a raspy voice, and Blue-Eyes groaned. 

"Oh, I am going to break you," he growled, cupping Dean's jaw in one large, strong hand and forcing his mouth open. Dean all but purred as he was man-handled, then the stranger was fucking his mouth, his heavy cock hitting the back of Dean's throat with every thrust, until Dean was drooling and gagging and loving every moment. His eyes were watering, he knew, and he stared up at his rescuer through a sheen of tears as Blue-Eyes ravaged his mouth. The man’s chest was heaving under the hold of the corset vest, his free hand holding onto the top of the stall door for support. Dean's hands slid back to his ass and pulled him deeper, until the head of his cock was pushing down his throat.

"Oh, fuck, your mouth. You were made for sucking cock, weren't you, Baby?" the man growled. "That's it, take it all!"

Dean dropped one hand to his own zipper, pulling out his own throbbing cock and stroking it fast as he deep-throated the stranger over and over. The wet, gagging sound filled the stall for anyone to hear and Dean moaned at the thrill of having his face fucked so publicly. His cock jumped in his hand and he came all over the floor, slumping slightly for a moment then straightening as Blue-Eyes stroked his cheek.

"Good boy. Now open for me," he ordered. Dean dropped back on his heels and opened his mouth, watching mesmerized as Blue-Eyes stripped his cock hard and fast, giving a series of guttural groans. The gorgeous cock before him slipped in and out of the large fist, until finally the guy froze, his cock pulsing. The first hot spray of come landed on Dean's cheek, the next across his tongue and lips, the third over his closed eyes. 

Dean purred and slumped bonelessly against the stall door, his eyes still shut in bliss as he licked his lips, tasting the bitter-salt of the man's come. There was a click and his eyes flew open, staring in shock as the stranger slipped a cell phone back into a pocket.

"Did you just take my picture?" Dean asked, his voice low and raspy from the abuse his throat had taken. He gave a cocky grin, knowing what he must look like.

"I won't share it, but you're far too pretty like this to not have something to remember you by," Blue-Eyes growled, pulling him to his feet and kissing him soundly. Dean moaned again as the stranger licked his way into his mouth, groaning at the taste of himself on Dean's tongue.

"Fuck, I want you to fuck me," Dean groaned as they parted, and Blue-Eyes growled, kissing his way down Dean's throat and nipping at the skin over his pulse.

“Then I should tell you my name is Cas, so you know what you’ll be screaming later.”

  
  


****

_"Cas, please!"_

Hours later Dean was hoarse and begging, straining against the ropes tying his arms and legs to the bed as Cas tongue-fucked him mercilessly, tears streaming from his eyes as he pleaded with the gorgeous man who’d taken him apart and put him back together twice already since leaving the bar. His hole was gaping, dripping with lube and spit, and Cas drove four fingers into him past the knuckle, only stopping because his thumb caught, splayed wide.

“Please, Cas, oh please fuck me, oh God, I’ve gotta come, please!” Cas chuckled darkly above him, then untied his legs, and threw them about his hips. With one hard thrust he sank home. Dean cried out in relief as his lover for the night started thrusting desperately, knowing it wouldn’t take long to come, the way Cas was pounding into his prostate with every second or third pistoning of his sharp hips. The man’s broad frame caged him in and Dean writhed against the ropes securing his arms, desperate to move, to touch, but after the second round Cas had suggested spicing it up and Dean agreed, drunk on lust and lazy with his last orgasm.

“So good for me, Dean, gonna come on my cock, baby?”

“Yeah, yeah, please, oh please, oh, oh, uh! _Fuck!”_ Dean shouted profanities as he climbed to the edge, hovering above a steep precipice, dangling on a hair between agony and ecstasy as his body was used and worshipped by the man fucking him senseless. “Cas, Cas! **CAS!”** he screamed, wrapping his legs around Cas’ hips and clinging as best he could with sweat dripping from both their bodies. Finally Cas’ hips stuttered and Dean whined, pleading.

“That’s it, come on, baby, come for me,” Cas ordered, grinding against his prostate and sending Dean screaming over the edge. His legs slipped from around Cas’ waist as he shuddered, his heart thudding explosively in his chest, his entire being centred on where they were joined. “Oh, fuck, Dean!”

Cas clutched at his hips hard enough to bruise and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream as he filled the condom, the heat scorching Dean from the inside out. His teeth clamped down on Dean’s shoulder painfully, but Dean was so far gone he simply shuddered under the sharp bite.

“Fuck, man, you a vampire or something?” Dean mumbled, and Cas laughed softly, breathing heavily against his bruised skin.

“Sorry, I got a little… overzealous,” he apologized, kissing the tender spot gently, at odds with the rough passion they’d shared.

“S’okay, m’not complaining,” he slurred. He felt his arms being freed and rubbed gently, then Cas was running a warm cloth over his chest and stomach, cleaning up from the spunk and sweat. Dean blinked, wondering when Cas had left to get that. A minute later he was being tucked under a warm blanket, Cas’ arms wrapping around him.

“Sleep, Dean.”

He did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reminisces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, wasn't going to post until Saturday, but honestly, I'm having a shit day and thought it might cheer me up to post early. If nothing else, I hope I can put a smile on others' faces. 💖

Several weeks later, Dean was working on an old Buick when his cell rang. Sliding out from under the car, he wiped his hands on a rag and grabbed his phone and checked the caller ID.

“Sammy, talk to me,” he answered.

_ “Dean, I booked us this Saturday at 3 for the fitting, you’ll be there, right?” _

Sam’s wedding was coming up and as far as Dean was concerned, Eileen wasn’t the one turning into a bridezilla.

“Dude, I told you Saturday was a no-go, Sunday was the only day I could make it this weekend.” Dean rolled his eyes as Sam’s panicked tone came over the phone.

_ “Can’t you trade your shift?” _ he asked, highly distressed.

“No, man, Bess is being induced, so Garth has to be there! Or are you trying to say a fitting is more important than their baby?” he teased, knowing his brother was panicked but not heartless.

_ “What? Of course not! But you’re the Best Man, you’ve gotta be there!”  _

“Sammy, I’m arranging the bachelor party and standing up for you day of, making a speech. Nowhere does it say I have to be there at the same time as you to get fitted for a monkey suit.”

_ “When exactly are you going to get fitted then? These aren’t just a tux, they’re special, and--” _

“Yeah, yeah, Sammy, I know, it’s important. I’ll call and make my own appointment, alright? I’ll get it done.” Listening to his brother nearly hyperventilate, he softened his tone. “I won’t let you down. Your day is gonna be perfect. You know why?”

_ “Because you’ll be there?” _ You could scrape the sarcasm off his brother’s voice with a trowel and Dean grinned proudly.

“I was gonna say because you and Eileen are perfect for each other, but we can go with your answer.”

_ “Jerk.” _

“Bitch. I gotta get back to work before the old man gives me shit for slacking. See ya Sunday for dinner.”

_ “Bye, Dean.” _

Dean hung up the phone and got back to work on the old car, changing the oil easily and checking the brakes. Half an hour later he was handing the keys back to Mildred Baker, a regular at Singer’s, and waving off her attempt to set him up with a friend’s daughter.

“You know me, Mildred,” he flirted with a coy wink. “If I can’t have you, no woman’s good enough.”

She laughed cheerfully and patted his cheek. “You couldn’t keep up, kid.”

Grinning as she left, he thought back a few weeks to the night when he almost couldn’t.  _ Cas… _ He headed off to the next car, whistling cheerfully, as he’d been doing much more often lately. He thought about heading back to the bar to see if he could find him, regretting yet again that he hadn’t been able to get the blue-eyed man’s number.

Shrugging unconsciously, he rolled the desk chair across the office and grabbed the next clipboard Bobby had prepared. It was a Continental Mark V that needed a brake job, and he picked up the keys to pull it into the garage and onto the lift. Listening as the brakes squealed as he pulled it into the bay, he shuddered at whoever had been driving it like that. Glancing at the paperwork, he saw it was a C. Novak, and a notation that said the owner would be back at six. Dean shrugged. He’d get the brakes replaced and the rotors checked, but explaining the cost would be up to Bobby. Dean was off at five today.

A few hours later Dean left for the day, driving home in his Baby along a scenic route with the window cracked. Even though the March weather was cold, having the breeze blow through the Impala was heaven, and any time it wasn’t raining or snowing, Dean had a window open. He drummed along with the Led Zeppelin blasting from the radio and smiled all the way home. 

Pulling into his parking spot, he climbed the stairs to the front door of the apartment building and let himself in. He hit the button for the elevator and hummed as he waited, then hopped into the elevator as the door opened. Riding up to the 8th floor, he tapped his fingers on his thighs to the music he’d been listening to in the car. The door opened and his neighbour Missouri was just leaving her apartment.

“Hey there, Dean, hold that for me?” she called and he stepped out of the elevator to wait for her. Missouri was the sweetest neighbour possible, but now and again she was just a little creepy. “You called that boy back yet?” she asked as she passed him, and Dean rolled his eyes. How she’d gotten out of him that there had even been someone new was beyond him, but she wouldn’t accept that there was no hope of a second meeting.

“Missouri, I love ya, but it’s called a one-night-stand for a reason,” he reminded her.

“Boy, don’t be more a fool than you need to be! You get the chance, you call that boy!” she ordered, nodding firmly. She passed him on the way into the elevator and turned back, patting him on the cheek. “You deserve to be happy, child. Remember that.”

He rolled his shoulders, discomfited as usual when she got like this. “I have no idea how to find him again!”

“I will wash your mouth out with soap if you lie to me again, boy!” she scolded as the doors closed.

Dean shook his head and wandered down the hall to his apartment. Letting himself in, he mused he  _ could _ get in touch with Cas again, he knew where he lived. But seriously, that crossed a serious one-night-stand line. He shook his head and resolved to try the bar again Saturday night.

Dean kicked off his work boots and hung up his jacket, then went straight to his bedroom. Stripping his clothes, he dropped them in the hamper and went right for the shower. It was his daily ritual, washing away the stress and grime and oil of his job, pampering himself just a little. For the last few weeks, it had also been a chance to close his eyes and think back to his encounter with Cas.

It had been the single most passionate night of his life and he couldn't stop thinking about those hours. Then, waking up the morning after, alone. The bed had been supremely comfortable and he'd slept in, awakening lazily, turning slowly with a smirk. Only to have the smile fade from his lips when he saw the empty pillow beside him.

Cas had left him a note, true. A thank you for a wonderful night and an invitation to help himself to the shower and coffee, but Cas had had to leave for work. Instead of staying in a strange house, Dean had slipped out the door, glad that it locked behind him, and headed for Baby.

He'd winced slightly as he slid into the seat, he remembered, but even that ache had been a delicious reminder of riding Cas' cock to completion, and his own cock was filling out now at the memory. Dean teased himself slowly, but this was just to tantalize, just enough to whet the appetite. 

He washed thoroughly and rinsed the shampoo from his eyes. Toying with his nipples now and again, he remembered how he'd had the imprints of teeth around them for two days after his night with Cas. Dean moaned then, tugging on them, and turned off the water. He grabbed a towel and dried off carefully, then picked up a second towel and spread it on his bed.

Dean rummaged through his drawer, debating between a few items, then chose his favourite dildo. It wasn't the biggest, but had a suction cup to stick it to the headboard (or shower wall), and it curved, well, perfectly. He stretched out on his bed and, wasting no time, slid a finger dry over his pucker, shivering at the rough drag. Dean trembled a little as he circled his fingers, then clicked open the lube. Coating his fingers carefully, he warmed it up a little then teased over his hole again. This time he gave a full-body shudder and pressed his fingertips in a little, bearing down until they slipped past the tight ring of muscle.

Dean gasped, his eyes rolling back as he fingered himself slowly. He pinched at a nipple with his free hand, his back arching as pleasure zinged along his nerves. He whined softly as he withdrew them, teasing again over his hole, until he couldn't stand it any longer and drove two fingers into himself fast and deep. Dean cried out at the burn, twisting his fingers back and forth until a bolt of pleasure rocketed along his spine, making his fingers and toes tingle.

Withdrawing his fingers, Dean squirmed around on the bed. Sticking the dildo to the headboard, he knelt in front of it and slowly pressed back until the dildo was just barely breaching his hole. He rolled his hips a little, sighing as it slipped deeper within him. Dropping to his hands and knees, Dean rocked forward until the dildo nearly slipped from his body, then back again slowly, hissing as it spread him open. Pressing back again slowly, slowly, until it nudged at his prostate, Dean whined low in his throat. His hand fumbled around on the bed for a moment, then closed on a small object. His favourite thing about that dildo, it had a remote control.

Flicking the switch to on, he slammed back onto the dildo hard and fast, crying out loudly as the vibration thrummed through his bones. Dean pounded himself on the dildo mercilessly, quivering and whining as it stimulated his prostate without a break. Cranking up the speed via the remote, Dean broke into a sweat, aching to touch his cock, but since learning he  _ could  _ come untouched, he wanted to see if he could do it to himself. So far he hadn't gotten there.

Dean let his eyes slip shut and lifted a hand to pinch and roll his nipples again, remembering acutely the way Cas had teased and tormented him, pushing his limits in ways he hadn't quite understood until he was begging Cas to cross them. Dean thrust back onto the dildo again and suddenly he was right there, hovering, quaking on the precipice. He froze, and cranked the speed on the dildo, then suddenly he was coming, screaming as stripes of white hit his stomach, his chin, and the towel he'd spread out.

**"CAS!!"**

Dean collapsed onto the bed, his breath heaving in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean heads back to the bar, trying to find Cas, then has dinner with Sam and Eileen.

Dean woke the following morning and rolled out of bed carefully, his thighs (and other parts) reminding him of the previous night's vigourous workout. He stretched luxuriously with a smile on his face. Checking the clock, he discovered he’d slept in until ten, but being his afternoon shift at the garage, that was no trouble. Sauntering to the kitchen in his boxer-briefs, Dean made a pot of coffee and threw on an apron to fry some bacon and eggs. He’d learned that lesson already.

He checked his email as he cooked, then spotted a text from Sam.

Bitch:  _ don’t forget to call for a new appointment! _

Rolling his eyes, he went back to his email, only to find that the paranoid prima donna had sent a reminder there as well, with the name, address, and number of the tux place. Except what it was called was  _ Novak & Novak, Clothiers & Couturiers. _ Whatever the hell that last word meant. He decided to look it up for shits and giggles. According to dictionary.com it meant someone who designed and made fashionable clothes for women.

_ What the fuck? _

He emailed Sammy back and demanded to be let in on the joke, all while drinking his coffee and munching on his breakfast. Soon enough a reply came through, snootily informing him that the business supplied clothes for men and women, and he could just suck it up. Dean could practically picture bitch-face number 37 on Sam's features.

He called the number Sam had provided and soon a cheerful, sunny voice answered. "Novak and Novak, Gabriel speaking! How may I help you?" 

"Hey, Gabriel. My brother has a fitting for his wedding party this Saturday, only the turd forgot I couldn't get out of work. Name is under Winchester, I'm the best man, Dean."

"If you're the best man, how come he's the one getting married?" Gabriel joked over the phone and Dean burst out laughing, surprised at the snarky retort. He might actually be able to work with this guy, even if it did mean a monkey suit.

“Sammy’s my kid brother, I had to give him at least one win since I got all the looks,” Dean replied with a hearty laugh. 

“That so? Well, let’s see when we can get the good-looking brother in,” Gabriel commented lightly and Dean flushed a little. Was Gabriel flirting with him over the phone? Had  _ he _ been flirting? Thinking back, maybe a little. Ah well, that was just the way Dean was, and it generally suited him just fine.  _ Suited, heh. _

He chuckled at his own mind’s humour, then arranged to show up the following Wednesday evening. Apparently, because it was a special wedding party, Dean would be able to get one of their after-hours appointments to get fitted with the other Novak, as Gabriel dealt with women’s wear primarily. He wondered how many people were told their party was special only to be charged an extra rate, but this was for Sammy, and being the assistant manager for Bobby, Dean could more than afford it.

****

That weekend Dean worked Saturday as planned, only to have his phone blow up with baby pictures at about 3 p.m. when Garth excitedly announced the arrival of his and Bess’ baby, and he grinned at his friend’s excitement. He quickly texted back a congratulations, then fired a text off to Sam, just to be a shit.

Dean:  _ Garth’s baby’s here, think he can come to work now? _

Jerk:  _ fuck off. _

And there was that bitch-face again, he could see it clear as day, and laughed to himself as he stowed his phone.

That evening he showered and dressed carefully, going so far as to prep himself in the shower and even slipping a small plug in. He told himself he wasn’t desperate, he just knew what he wanted. And he wasn’t going home with just anyone. He hoped this panned out though because he had himself worked to a near-fever pitch by the time he left the house, and had to drive around for a while before heading to the bar where he’d met Cas a few weeks earlier. By that point, it was nearing midnight and he watched as a familiar-looking Continental pulled out of the parking lot and headed away from him, though he couldn’t place it. Probably something he worked on.

Dean wandered into the club and ordered a drink, but kept it to one at a time tonight, wanting to be sharp enough to spot Cas if he was there. The leather daddy from a few weeks ago caught his eye and winked, and while Dean gave him a friendly wave, the man kept to the other side of the bar, perhaps sensing Dean wasn’t on the menu tonight. 

He spent an hour at the bar, enjoying the music, occasionally squirming in his seat just to feel the pressure of the plug, but eventually, he gave up, sighing almost disconsolately. 

_ Should have left him my number… _ he thought to himself, turning for the exit, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He tensed at the unfamiliar touch, turning slowly. It was the creeper with the beard and the nasal voice. Dean was sober this time though and needed no rescuing. 

“Not interested, fuck off,” he stated immediately, moving back to dislodge the guy’s hand from his shoulder. As he stepped backwards he bumped into someone, only to feel a set of familiar (and unwelcome) arms wrap around him. “Tell you what,” he snarled, ducking out of the arms of his ex-boyfriend, “why don’t you two hook up? It’ll be the closest either of you will get to fucking me in the future.” 

He turned on his heel to stare Cole down, who merely smirked as though Dean’s words were cute, and moved towards the exit again. He found himself clenching his hands into fists as he left, and had to talk himself down from being irrationally angry at Cas for not being there. He waved the thought off as soon as it occurred to him, but still, Dean wished he were with Cas rather than sliding into his car alone, the pressure from the plug an annoying reminder now, rather than a delightful tease. Sighing heavily, he drove home to his empty apartment.

****

Dean’s bad mood carried through the following day and afternoon, and he found himself thinking about dodging dinner with Sam and Eileen. Eventually, he decided to err on the side of caution and join them. He showed up with an apple pie and Eileen greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and his mood improved somewhat. He still found himself distracted though, until finally Sam dragged him out to the back deck to have it out with him. 

“What’s going on with you tonight, Dean, you’re surly and distant and missing half the conversation!” Dean started to make an offhand remark then looked at his younger brother. Damnit, Sammy had that earnest, wide-eyed kicked-puppy look going. He wanted to talk about their  _ feelings, _ or maybe braid their hair. He mentally rolled his eyes, only to have a disappointed sigh escape his brother. Crap, that had been a full eye-roll. Dean waved a hand in apology and shrugged, deciding to give part of the truth.

“I bumped into Cole last night and he’s still an asshole,” he offered as an explanation. Sam’s mouth pursed in an expression that somehow conveyed distaste and sympathy at the same time and Dean chuckled. “I didn’t let him get a word of excuses or pleading in, just left the bar, but it left a bad taste in my mouth.”

“Bar? You were out drinking alone, I thought you were past that, Dean!” Sam pounced on his apparent bad behaviour, ever ready to scold and Dean didn’t fight the eye-roll this time.

“I wasn’t planning on being alone for long, but thems the breaks, I guess,” he said with a smirk and Sammy gave bitch-face number 23, right on cue. Before Sam could wind himself up for another tirade about Dean’s sex life, Eileen appeared with three beers. 

“Cut it out, guys,” she ordered and Sam hung his head a little, like a schoolboy who’d been called out by the teacher. Dean grinned wickedly at the thought and Eileen turned to him with an eyebrow raised. The expression was so reminiscent of Cas a few weeks prior that Dean was hard-pressed to bite back a gasp, managing to look only mildly pained instead, he guessed. “What are you arguing about now?” she asked, and Dean faced her squarely to answer, setting down his beer to sign haltingly. He wasn’t fluent, by any means, but he was practicing, and Sam approved.

“Sam doesn’t like me picking up at bars,” Dean said, spelling out the words he didn’t know.

“You’re a big boy,” Eileen replied, and elbowed Sam in the ribs a little roughly. “As long as you’re being safe, who are we to say no?”

Dean smirked and spoke despite the warning glare from his brother. “We used safewords and everything.” Eileen snorted a laugh and Dean thought again how perfect she was for Sam, if only because she could get him to lighten up a little.

“And here you are, not even walking funny,” she teased and Dean blushed in the light, coughing and turning his head to hide his expression. After Cas, he certainly had been, and he’d said he’d pulled his back at work in order to avoid being teased. Eileen’s sharp eyes caught the flush easily though and she grinned sharply.

Taking that as his cue, he swallowed down his beer and gave Eileen a hug, patting Sam on the shoulder and headed out, after reassuring Sam yet again that he’d already called and would be fitted on Wednesday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has his appointment at Novak & Novak.

Wednesday rolled around eventually and Dean headed home from work exhausted. It had been a long week already and it was only hump-day. At least he had tomorrow off, but still. He got home and had his shower, slipping into fresh boxers afterwards and grabbing his robe, something he loved to wear around the apartment, but that Sam called his old dead guy robe whenever he came over and caught Dean in it. Making himself a quick stir fry for dinner, he ate in front of the tv and nearly dozed off when his phone chimed with a reminder alert.    
  
7 p.m.: fitting

_ Aw, fuck. _ His thoughts of his brother’s wedding suddenly less than charitable, he struggled to his feet and back down the hall to get dressed. Just as well he’d set the reminder, but now he was tempted to call and rebook. He was just so beat. But no, Sammy knew when the appointment was happening, and was likely to text him by 7:30 to make sure he made it there.

He pulled on a clean pair of socks and jeans with a hole in the knee but without oil stains, then grabbed a Henley and called it done. He’d let his hair dry without styling it and now it was a lost cause, but he couldn’t be bothered to waste time styling it for some random tailor.

Dean pulled up with a couple minutes to spare and eyed the display of the window facing his parking spot. Corsets of all shapes and sizes, clearly designed for women. He didn’t know much about them, but they looked well made and he gave a crooked grin in the dark of the Impala as he killed the engine, reminded yet again of Cas in his corset that night at the bar. That had been about the sexiest thing he’d ever seen, and he wondered what it would be like to fuck Cas while he was still wearing one of those. He entertained the fantasy for a few minutes then realized he was about to have someone’s hands dangerously close to his junk and he’d better cut it out. His blood was still humming with ideas though when he rounded the corner to the front of the shop and he found the front door.

Pressing the doorbell as he’d been instructed by Gabriel, he waited in the cool evening until the door opened and a short, blond man greeted him. “Dean, I presume?” he said with a cheerful, almost elfin grin, holding the door open. “I’m Gabriel. C’mon in, we’ll be right with you. In fact, I’ll just take your jacket and hang it up here, and you can head on back to the left to the fitting area. My brother will be with you in a minute, he’s just cashing out a customer for me. You have a good night!” And with that Gabriel took his jacket and disappeared. 

Dean wandered to the back of the store as directed, looking around and taking in the details. He froze. Corset vests, like the one Cas had worn. In myriad colours, prints and styles, from something he could see at a bar, specifically the very style Cas had worn, to a cream and white one that looked like something from a fantasy wedding show, which Dean would deny to his dying day that he watched.

The sudden reminder of Cas, in his face mere minutes after Dean had been fantasizing about him had Dean biting his lip as he fought not to get aroused, the blood roaring in his ears as he stared at the black and brown vest before him.

A bell rang at the front of the store and footsteps came up behind Dean, and a familiar voice spoke politely.

“That’s one of our popular designs, but I believe we’re putting you in something different for your brother’s wedding, isn’t that so, Mr. Winchester?” the deep, rasping voice said smoothly.

Dean spun, nearly falling off balance, only to see his erstwhile lover reaching for him to catch his arm before Cas froze as well. He stood there dressed in black slacks and dress shoes, a slim-fitted, blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the colour making his eyes pop, and a matching blue vest that hugged his torso sinfully.

“Hey Cas,” he murmured, going hot and then cold, staring as though at an apparition before him. Cas seemed equally shaken, his hand still outstretched toward him, apparently forgotten.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas stared at him from far too close, his brilliant blue eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips and Dean nearly whimpered. Sammy, he was here for Sammy.

“In all the gin joints, in all the world…” he joked in a terrible impression, trying to lighten the mood, only to see Cas cock his head to one side curiously.

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” Cas asked, and Dean let out a soft chuckle. Cas’ eyes darkened and he closed his blue eyes for a moment, blowing out a long breath. “Let’s get you measured, shall we?”

What followed was sheer, unadulterated torture, as far as Dean was concerned. Cas was constantly in his space, touching him softly, if swiftly, having him extend his arms to one side so he could measure around his chest and waist. Cas’ eyes flicked down as he did so and his breath caught, his effect on Dean unmistakable despite the jeans. His eyes met Dean’s and Cas slowly knelt, gently running a hand up to Dean’s knee and murmuring in that damned bedroom voice.

“I need to measure your inseam. Hold still please.” The tape was held to his ankle and then stretched up, up, up, until Dean simply closed his eyes and waited for the floor to swallow him, his cock throbbing in its denim prison. “Dean.” Cas’ breath caught again, and he was standing before Dean, his little notepad of measurements forgotten as he stepped closer. His eyes dropped again to Dean’s lips, and Cas licked his own, and Dean groaned out loud, well remembering the skill of that mouth.

“Cas, I’m sorry, this is your workplace, I shouldn’t--” Dean apologized, only to be interrupted when Cas laid a finger to his lips.

“Let’s make one thing completely clear, Dean,” he instructed in his low voice. “If it weren’t for the security cameras in here, I’d still be on my knees right now, paying you back for the bar. And then I’d have you over the counter, or any other surface I could manage,” he positively growled, and Dean whimpered, his cock throbbing painfully as Cas continued quietly. “So let’s cooperate, and get out of here as fast as we can so I can fuck you again.”

Dean groaned again, his hands flexing at his sides as he fought to not reach for Cas, to keep from adjusting himself out of sheer agony, until Cas chuckled softly and gave him a reprieve.

“There’s no cameras in the changerooms, obviously. If you need to… rearrange things.” Dean licked his lips as Cas spoke and watched with some glee as Cas’ eyes darkened again. 

“Yeah,” he murmured huskily, then offered a cheeky grin as he stepped closer, invading Cas’ space. “Care to join me?”

Cas smiled wryly and stepped aside for Dean, leading him to one of the change rooms. His hand landed on the small of Dean's back and pushed slightly, encouraging him to enter the small space. 

"If our assistant weren't still here…" he murmured, "I'd say damn the cameras and take you out on the floor. But he is, and I'd never hear the end of it." Glancing up and over his shoulder at one of the cameras, he leaned in and whispered hot against Dean's ear. "Hurry, so I can take you home and take care of that for you."

Dean pulled the curtain and swiftly adjusted himself with a low groan of relief, then jumped as Cas thrust a pair of slacks past the curtain for him to try on. 

"These are what he picked?" he asked, shaking his head. He stripped out of his boots and jeans and stepped into the close-fitting white slacks, which hugged his legs and ass. Turning to check himself in the mirror, he had to admit, he looked pretty damn good in them.

"Dean, can I check the length? They'll need to be pinned to be hemmed." At his murmur of assent, the curtain was swept aside and there was Cas, crouching at his feet and carefully tucking the fabric of one leg under, at least six inches of it, then pinning it in place. "I've got a shirt for you as well, though we'll have to adjust the sleeves." 

Dean carefully took the white shirt, feeling as though he'd somehow stain the fabric despite his shower. Drawing the curtain shut, he stripped off his Henley and pulled on the dress shirt. It was fitted through the body, and the sleeves were close along his biceps. Tucking it into the slacks he stared at himself. 

"Not bad," he murmured. "Isn't the bride supposed to be the one in white though?" 

"If I read the order correctly," Cas said through the curtain, "her dress and corset are in shades of cream and ivory. Now if you'll step out, I'll help you with your vest." Feeling a little self-conscious, Dean walked out, only to watch in pleased surprise as the breath left Cas. "Dean, you look wonderful."

It was a quiet exclamation, but Dean still felt himself flushing slightly at the compliment, and Cas stalked toward him with a predatory expression, eyeing Dean from head to toe.

"Cas?" Dean swallowed nervously and Cas met his gaze with a possessive look. 

"You're beautiful all flushed like that," he murmured softly, on the edge of Dean's hearing. "Makes me think of the last time I saw you, curled up in my bed."

Holding out the corset, a gorgeous creation in tan with detailing in light brown swirls that looked like water moving over the surface, he helped Dean slip his arms into it. Quickly doing up the metal clasps, Cas turned Dean toward a mirror and Dean gasped.

"Damn, Cas, this looks amazing!" He exclaimed, only to have Cas set his hands on his hips lightly. 

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet, Mr. Winchester," he teased, then his hands moved and he quickly and professionally secured the laces on the corset vest. Dean felt it tighten about his torso and across his shoulders and held his breath, feeling as though it would squeeze the air out of him. Cas leaned forward and brushed his nose over the shell of his ear. "Keep breathing, Baby," he admonished gently. "Just relax and I'll take good care of you."

Dean found his breathing coming quicker, much as it had the last time he'd heard such words in that gravelly voice, and was about to spin around when he caught movement in the mirror.

"Another satisfied customer, Castiel?" came a light, dry Scottish accent. Cas met Dean's gaze in the mirror and winked, then stepped back a little, fiddling with the laces, cinching them tighter, until Dean felt the corset vest embracing him all the way down his spine to his hips. It made him feel floaty, the way he had when Cas had bound his arms and legs.

"I hope so, Crowley. All done for the evening?" he asked in a bored tone, circling Dean and checking the fit of the shirt and vest together.

"Indeed. I'll see you on Friday then." Dean watched in the mirror as the short, dark-haired man pulled a black overcoat from the closet and let himself out, locking the door behind him.

Cas waited all of three heartbeats, then growled a fierce "Finally!" Dean's eyes flew to the other man's only to find him inches away, his eyes blazing. "Dean, tell me I can kiss you."

Dean gave a cheeky grin. "I don't remember you asking last time, you just took what you wanted, _ Castiel." _ He watched as Cas' hands closed into fists, his nostrils flaring as he waited for Dean's go ahead. He leaned forward into Cas' space, whispering in his ear. "And fuck, that was the hottest night of my life."

Cas gave a guttural groan and captured his lips and it was like every nerve in Dean's body lit up as they kissed, hot and frantic. Their bodies lined up from knee to lips and Dean whimpered as he was consumed by the other man, overwhelmed in moments. Breaking apart, they stood staring at each other, gasping for breath. Cas held himself carefully, regaining control inch by inch as he straightened. Then he stepped back.

"If you'd care to change back into your clothes, Mr. Winchester, I believe we're done  _ here?" _ The emphasis was so slight, Dean nearly missed it.

Dean gave a slow, satisfied smile, putting a dare into his eyes and in the way he dragged his tongue over his lips.

"I'd hate to screw up the pins. Give me a hand?" he teased, his hands already unclasping the front of the corset vest. He carefully handed the vest to Cas, who tucked in the laces deftly so the next time it was worn the knot wouldn't be visible from the back.

"Dean, we can do this here, or you can come home with me and I can take my time…" Cas told him succinctly. Glancing up at him, Cas' eyes were heated with lust. "Come home with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas wrap things up at the shop, and head back to Cas' place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smut. You're welcome. 😘
> 
> Posting early because I'm dead on my feet and won't make it til midnight, and with all the lovely comments I've gotten, I decided to thank you, my readers, with an early post. Enjoy!

Stripping out of the wedding finery as quickly as he could without damaging it, and only scraping himself on one pin on the way, Dean got dressed in his clothes again and carried the slacks and dress shirt out to Cas.

Cas had a garment bag ready and carefully enclosed the dress shirt and pants, along with the vest, and made a note of Dean's name and the date. Taking it back behind the counter, he hung it up on a rack and turned to Dean, looking flustered. 

"This sounds so awkward when I'm planning on taking you home for sex, but for the deposit, credit card, or cheque?" he asked, then blushed a beautiful rosy pink when Dean laughed.

"Credit card, and you're adorable, you know that?" he teased, watching with interest as the colour climbed up to tinge even the tips of Cas' ears.

Cas gave him a stern, domineering glare with one brow raised, but his cheeks were still flushed and it detracted from the effect. Dean leaned on the counter, enjoying the feeling of power over the other man.

"And maybe when we get to your place, it'll be my turn to fuck you…" he murmured in a low, husky voice, watching as Cas fumbled with the receipt.

Wide blue eyes flitted to his face, and Cas let out a low growl.

"You're on."

****

"Oh, fuck, Cas, that's it, ride my cock, Baby, oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" A litany of profanity escaped Dean's lips as those strong thighs lifted Cas and dropped him back down, bouncing him on Dean's lap. He was tireless, rocking his hips in an endless variety of ways, until Dean was nearly faint with pleasure. Cas moaned above him, chanting his name as those broad hands sat on his thighs, Cas leaning back and pounding himself down on Dean’s cock. Cas was starting to whine and whimper deep in his chest, and Dean grabbed his hips to pull him down hard, fucking up into him endlessly, pistoning his hips in a deep roll.

“Oh God, Dean! Just like that! Oh shit, I’m coming! I’m coming!  _ Fuuuuck!”  _ Cas wailed above him, his body bowing in a beautiful arch over Dean, his cock spurting ropes of white over Dean’s stomach and chest.

Dean slowed his thrusts, meaning to ease Cas through the overstimulation, but Cas lifted himself off Dean’s lap, spun around and knelt, his ass in Dean’s face as he stripped the condom and licked his way down Dean’s cock. 

“Oh Jesus fuck!” Dean cried out, fighting not to buck his hips or choke his lover, when a finger pressed against his pucker and slid inside him with a delicious bit of burn, Cas expertly finding his prostate and massaging it as he sucked him off. Dean grabbed Cas’ hips in both hands and angled his ass down, licking over his hole and plunging his tongue into him. 

He licked and sucked and thrust his tongue until his jaw ached, until Cas was whining and rolling his hips to chase his tongue even as he swallowed Dean down. To give his jaw a rest, he licked two fingers and speared them into Cas, the hot, tight channel surrounding him and making his cock twitch. Cas made a brief gagging sound then slid Dean’s cock further down his throat. 

“Cas!” Dean shouted, the double onslaught of pleasure sending him rocketing towards his release as Cas expertly teased his prostate while his throat clenched around the spongy head of Dean’s cock. Cas swallowed and swallowed again, drew back for a gasping breath, then sank down again, over and over until Dean saw stars, trying desperately to hold on. It went on long enough that Cas’ cock filled out again, leaving both men whimpering as they tormented each other. Finally,  _ finally,  _ Dean felt his balls tighten, and he whined softly. “Caaaaassss.”

Cas hummed happily around his cock and it was over, Dean shuddering and twitching as he emptied himself down Cas’ throat. He lapped at Cas’ hole lazily now, one hand jacking him slowly as Cas suckled him, drawing out every last drop of spunk. Cas pulled away then, turning again to line up his cock with Dean’s softening one, bending to kiss Dean, who opened his mouth, moaning as his load was deposited on his tongue. They kissed lazily, trading it back and forth until Cas swallowed, his hips speeding as he approached a second orgasm. 

“Dean, oh god, please, I’m so close,” Cas grated, his voice impossibly low and hoarse with a desperate longing. “Please, please,  _ please!” _

Dean caught at Cas’ clutching hands and entwined their fingers, nuzzling at his throat and whispering against his heated skin.   
  
“Let go, Baby, I’ll catch you,” he promised, and Cas let out a breath that was nearly a sob as he shook, falling apart in Dean’s arms. 

This time it was Dean who went to the bathroom and found a cloth, wiping himself down and then returning to the bedroom, cleaned Cas’ skin tenderly. He chucked the cloth back toward the bathroom, where it hit the tiles with a wet plop, then crawled under the blankets, pulling a loose-limbed Cas into his arms.

“How’re you so perfect?” Cas murmured softly, his words starting to slur with sleep.

“You’re just that lucky,” Dean teased with a low chuckle, caressing down Cas’ back until he fell asleep.

****

Dean woke slowly, a heavy weight against his back, a strong arm thrown over his waist, a soft puff of breath against his neck. Moving slowly, Dean slipped from the bed to relieve his bladder, then returned. As he stared down at Cas, now splayed on his back, a mischievous thought crossed his mind. Crawling carefully up onto the bed, he burrowed under the covers and wormed his way down to nuzzle at Cas’ hip. Blowing a hot breath over his skin, he watched as Cas hardened even before Dean really touched him. Dean knew he must be waking soon and bent swiftly, taking Cas’ beautiful cock in his mouth. Sucking on him slowly, he laved his tongue over the head, licked his way up and down the shaft, mouthing at his balls until Cas was moaning above him, his hands clenching in Dean’s hair.

“Mmmm… Morning, Baby,” Cas growled, his voice rough with sleep and sex, and Dean moaned at the dark promise in it. He crawled up Cas’ body, kissing over those gorgeous hip bones, stopping to suck a bruise into the hollow of one, then upward again to his nipples, sucking and tonguing at the dark bud until it was taut and perky and Cas was squirming for him. He kissed his way up Cas’ throat, then Cas grabbed him and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply until they were both breathless. “Something you want, Dean?”

Dean whimpered, grinding against Cas’ cock. “You, just you.” The words slipped from his lips, heavy, weighted with possibilities, and Dean felt himself slipping, falling into a place of horrible uncertainty. Then, like an angel swooping in, Cas caught him.

“You’ve got me.” Cas rolled them then, kissing gently down his chest, taking his time as though every moment precious, and here, now, perhaps they were. He worshipped Dean’s skin, every inch he could reach until Dean felt like he was floating, tethered only by Cas’ weight above him. Cas skimmed lower, caressing and stroking with a gentle touch as Dean trembled, brought to the edge of tears by the sheer tenderness of his lover’s actions. What had started as a rough and tumble fuck a few weeks ago had changed, shifted to something else. Something more.

Cas opened him carefully, every touch a benediction, every murmured whisper of encouragement, a prayer, until Dean was moaning, begging for more. Cas slipped a condom on deftly as Dean watched, then lined up with Dean’s body. Then he stopped, staring down at Dean with such an expression of devotion that Dean felt his heart clench.

“Cas?”

“I’ve got you, Dean.” And Cas sank into his body. 

Dean’s head fell back on the pillow, his mouth open in a soundless cry as Cas began to rock slowly in and out of his body. They’d been together several times and ways now, but this was soft, gentle, and Dean felt it down to his very core as Cas moved inside him. Every time he started the climb towards release, Cas slowed down, easing him from the edge until he could pick up the pace and climb higher, until they were both sweat-drenched and trembling, every touch between them like a brand against their skin.

Cas came with a sigh of Dean’s name, his hips thrusting harder and harder as he swelled, and Dean spilled over with him, tear tracks disappearing into his hair as he shook.

“Cas…” Dean breathed, kissing his temple softly, softly, their hands linked and held between them.

“Hmmm…?” Cas made a questioning sound, his breath tickling at Dean’s ear.

Dean hesitated, then made the plunge. “Tell me I can see you again?” He felt Cas smile.

“Of course, you still have another fitting after all.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of tenderness, a little brotherly teasing, and a little of drunk Sammy.

Dean spent the day with Cas, having a lazy breakfast in bed followed by more sex. But sex wasn’t the right word… Dean hesitated, his heart pounding as he avoided even considering how it felt. Too soon, too much, but he couldn’t deny the connection he felt to Cas. The soft, tender look Cas gave him said he felt it too.

They spoke of their families, both of them orphans, Dean through misfortune and tragedy, Cas through abandonment when he came out. He shrugged it off. “They were lousy parents when they did acknowledge me. And I still have Gabriel and our other family. I feel worse for you, losing your parents so young, when they loved you so much.”

Dean ducked his head, the memory of the fire always raw, and blinked away a few tears. He hated crying over this, but losing his mother like that was a wound that would never truly heal. And his father, though distant, had done his best for his boys until a drunk driver killed him when Dean was sixteen. Cas kissed him sweetly then, his eyes soft and understanding, his hand cupping Dean’s cheek. And for the first time in nearly a decade, Dean let go, tears seeping unbidden from his closed eyes, one after another. He didn’t make a sound at first, but then Cas was holding him tightly, whispering softly in his ear. Cas just stroked his hair as he cried, as though each movement of his hand was loosening the tears in Dean’s chest until he was sobbing, clutching at Cas’ arms tightly. 

He hadn’t cried since Bobby and Ellen took him and Sammy home after their dad’s accident, and even then it had been a quiet thing, afraid to appear weak in front of his little brother who needed him now more than ever. He’d been dry-eyed at the funeral, only a few quiet tears slipping from him in the dark of night but now the floodgates had opened, and every what if, every event his parents never got to see, all the missed opportunities were staring him in the face. And Dean cried.

After what felt like an eternity, Dean quieted, his breathing slowing and his sobs reduced to sniffles. He lifted his head slowly, ashamed and afraid, having heard all his childhood, from his mother’s death to his father’s that boys don’t cry. And there, instead of the condemnation he expected, Cas was watching him kindly, still holding a hand to Dean’s jaw, gently brushing away tears as they fell. Finally, Dean cleared his throat and kissed Cas’ palm softly, his stubble catching slightly on the soft skin.

“Thanks, Cas,” he murmured. “You know, you’re pretty fuckin’ perfect.” Cas gave him a happy, gummy smile that lit up the room and Dean felt his heart beat oddly again, butterflies swirling in his stomach. He gave a slightly giddy laugh and rolled out of bed. “Come on.”

“Are we going somewhere?” Cas teased, lazing in the bed and very clearly eyeing Dean from top to bottom. 

“I was thinking a shower and then out for lunch,” Dean offered.

Cas flipped onto his stomach and crawled across the bed towards Dean, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him close for a deep kiss.

“Or… We take a bath and order pizza and I take you apart in front of the fireplace in the living room,” Cas offered, and Dean felt a jolt of arousal go through him.

“Deal.”

****

The night of the bachelor party rolled around and Dean, Sam, and Sam’s groomsman Kevin hit a pub with a few of Sam’s other college friends. Sam was several drinks in when he turned to Dean.

“So when’m’I gonna meet your latest conquest?” he slurred, grinning widely.

Dean was far less intoxicated, as he was driving Sammy home, and was less than enthused about the line of conversation. Cas was more than that.

“Sometime after the wedding, I guess,” he muttered, still disappointed that Cas was busy that day and evening. But then, as best man, he’d be at the head table and busy anyway, so it was just as well. Frowning a little, he pulled his phone and texted Cas.

Dean:  _ thinking about you. _

Cas replied almost instantly, which brought a smile to Dean’s face. He glanced at Sam and saw he was immersed in a conversation with his jackass friend Brady, and turned back to his phone gratefully.

  
  
Cas:  _ Oh yeah? What’re you thinking about? _

Dean:  _ Honestly that I’d rather be with you tonight. _

He sighed, drawing Sammy’s glance, who he waved back to his conversation with Brady. Too late, as a moment later a drunken moose plopped himself into the seat next to Dean and gave him an earnest, if sloppy smile.

“You said you met someone at a bar, I didn’t think it was that serious,” Sammy commented, and Dean groaned. Feels talk again, apparently.

“It wasn’t, then it was. I dunno, we just clicked, okay? And seeing him again wasn’t exactly intentional, but I worked on his car without seeing him, saw the same car a few days later leaving the bar--”

“You went back to find him? That’s so sweet!” Sam practically cooed, and Dean flushed.

“Yeah, then bumped into Cole instead,” he muttered.

“Wait, that night? No wonder you were so bitchy when you came to dinner, you’d gone out expecting to get laid and dealt with that asswipe instead!”

Dean clinked his beer against Sam’s hoping to distract him from the topic of Cas. “Got it in one.”

No such luck. “So did you invite him to the wedding? We can make room!”

“Dude, no, this is your day!” Dean sputtered, shaking his head.

Sam pouted. “But I want you to be happy too,” he insisted, leaning into Dean’s space and nearly falling over. “I love you, man.”

“Jesus help me, he’s shit-faced,” Dean groaned, shaking his head with a laugh.

Sam drew himself up to his full moose-height with what dignity he could manage while wavering in his seat. “I’m getting married, I’m allowed to say it. Fuck Dad, anyway, for his macho bullshit. I love you!” he shouted, drawing awwws and laughter from the rest of the table, who cheered on the drunken shenanigans. Dean dropped his head into his palm and groaned.

“Sammy, I love you too, now it’s time to cut you off. You’re too big to piggy-back home.”

“Sherioushly, I want you to invite him, Dean,” Sam slurred and Dean signalled Kevin to grab the moose some water. Brady meanwhile, was trying to get Sam to do more shots.

“He’s busy, okay? I asked, he can’t be my plus one,” Dean admitted, trying not to feel upset about it. He’d felt like an idiot asking, putting his heart on his sleeve like that and Cas had let him down gently, but he still didn’t know what they were. Were they fuck buddies, dating, boyfriends, what?

His phone chimed and he glanced at it, seeing a message from Cas.

  
  
Cas:  _ You could join me afterwards. I have to work early though. _

Dean hesitated. Was he being invited over… just to sleep? A soft smile crossed his lips and he shook his head fondly.

Dean:  _ I’d just wake you up and keep you from getting enough sleep. I like the idea though, thanks. _

Cas:  _ wake me up, it’s alright. I like sleeping with you. _

Dean felt his cheeks warm at the comment and tapped out a quick  _ ok _ before pocketing his phone. 

The night seemed to drag and Dean tried to keep an eye on Sammy, but his old college buddies seemed determined to get him shit-faced. By the time he dragged Sam and Kevin out of there, it was nearing 2 a.m. and Sam was staggeringly drunk. Kevin had agreed to crash on the moose' s couch since Eileen was away with her cousin Anna for a girls' weekend spa retreat and someone needed to keep an eye on the giant idiot. Kevin promised to call Dean if there was a problem, hangovers not included, and Dean made sure he knew where to find the Tylenol for Sam. 

By the time he rolled up to Cas' place, it was nearing 3 a.m. and he second-guessed himself as he pulled into the driveway. Then he saw that the entry light was on and a note was in the window of the door. Killing the engine and climbing out of the car he jogged up the steps and found a note in Cas' neat handwriting.

"IT'S UNLOCKED, CMON IN"

Smiling softly, Dean let himself in and quickly locked the door behind him, then kicked off his boots and padded on sock feet to the bedroom. Stripping down to his underwear, he headed into the bathroom only to find Cas had left a toothbrush, still in its packaging, on the counter. Dean grinned at this sign of welcome and brushed his teeth, then relieved himself and headed back to the bedroom. Just as he killed the light he saw Cas roll over to face him.

"Hey, sweetheart, didn't mean to wake you," he murmured as he slid into bed. Cas arms wrapped around him and Dean sank into the warm embrace as Cas nuzzled his neck sleepily.

"Mmm. Missed you. Careful though, I'm expecting my boyfriend any minute. His brother's bachelor party was tonight," Cas teased through a yawn, and Dean fell asleep smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fitting, the wedding.

A month passed and Dean and Cas spent more and more time together. Despite their vastly different hours, they spent the night together more often than not and Dean was feeling less and less at home at his own place. Despite that, the night before Sam and Eileen’s wedding, Dean, Sam, and Kevin took over the place for dinner and video games for a few hours until Sam got the all-clear text from Eileen. Even though they lived together, had bought a house the previous summer, they were set on not seeing each other before the wedding the next day.

Eileen texted Sam around eight and Dean hauled Sam and Kevin out to the Impala, already packed with their suits for the following day. Dean had suffered through the final fitting at Gabriel’s hands, the sly-face man murmuring all sorts of comments under his breath that meant he knew about Cas and Dean’s ongoing relationship, but he’d been outwardly professional, a smile on his lips that only occasionally bordered on smug. Clearly he knew something no one else did and was dying to share it, but despite the appearances of being ready to burst, he’d kept his trap shut. Gabriel had murmured something to Sam as he and they’d both laughed, Sam’s cheeks rosy and his expression… mildly intrigued, but somehow disappointed as he shook his head.  _ Did that tailor just hit on my brother?! _ Dean had wondered, then brushed it aside. Wouldn’t be the first time.

Dean dismissed the memory and focused on driving to Sam and Eileen’s place safely. Last thing he needed was to wrap Baby around a pole because he was daydreaming about something stupid. He thought briefly about the wake-up call Cas had given him that afternoon, but quickly shook his head. He  _ really _ didn’t need a chubby around his baby brother and Kevin.

They arrived without incident, though Dean had to tug his wayward mind back on track a couple more times, namely when they passed the movie theatre where he and Cas had had their first actual date, not that they’d seen much of the movie from the back row. Dean smiled a goofy smile at the memory and heard Sam huff next to him. 

“What?” Dean asked.

“If you’re going to spend this much time daydreaming about him, maybe you should invite him over so I can meet him!” Sam grumbled next to him, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Relax, bitch, no one is gonna take your place in my heart,” Dean teased, only to see Sam fire him a dark look.

“That’s what I’m afraid of! You  _ should _ find someone to love, Dean!” Sam was winding himself up to a full rant and Dean glanced in the rearview mirror, where Kevin gave him a helpless shrug. “You say this guy is great, but why won’t you bring him around, if he’s so awesome? You’re shutting all of us out, haven’t been over for dinner in over two and a half months,” Dean flinched as he realized that was true, “and another thing--”

“Alright, you’ve made your point. But remember how I told you he was busy with family for your wedding, when you told me to ask him to come? That includes tonight, I can’t invite him over.”

“Have you at least got a picture of the guy so I can see what he looks like?” Sam pouted, an expression that should not have been nearly so effective. But there was no way.

Dean smirked. “None I’m sharing with my brother.”

“Dean, that’s gross!” Sam complained and Kevin laughed from the backseat. The banter continued the rest of the drive until they pulled in at the house and the mood was set for the evening, jokes and laughter on Sam’s last night as a free man. Dean glanced over at Sam and smiled. He’d never seen him so happy. 

Hours later, Dean lay awake in the guest room, thinking of what Sam had said, how he deserved to be happy, too. Well, he was. Happier than he’d been in a long time, maybe ever. He thought of Cas then and smiled.

The following morning he was up first, making a pot of coffee and starting on breakfast. Normally Sammy drank smoothies made with nasty shit like kale or tofu, but not on Dean’s watch. He made waffles, the only concession to his brother’s insistence on healthy food, the berries he set out to top them, alongside whipped cream and real maple syrup.

Last time he’d made them like this had been for Cas and that memory stirred his blood as he thought of how the syrup had been used. He paused for a moment, reminiscing until he bit his lip, when a voice appeared at his elbow.

“Dean? I think that one’s done!” Kevin prodded and Dean jumped a mile, suddenly noticing the stink of burnt batter. 

“Shit!” He tossed the wasted waffle and turned to Kevin guiltily. “Always one bad one in the batch, it’s just the way it is.”

“Uh-huh. I won’t tell Sam, but dude, you got it bad…” Kevin said with a smirk as he helped himself to a waffle from the oven and spooned fresh fruit and whipped cream over it.

“Shaddup, Kevin,” Dean muttered even as he poured the kid a coffee. He was only a year younger than Sam, but that felt like forever in Dean’s eyes. Sure, he’d thought to himself that he was getting close to Cas, but to have people who hadn’t even met him yet say the same? It felt different, unsteady.

Sam appeared a few minutes later, his hair damp from the shower and his eyes dazed and wide. 

“Sammy, food’s up!” Dean called, only to watch his brother pale, then turn tail and run for the bathroom, where the clear sound of retching came through the door clearly. “Well, shit.”

It took half an hour, the promise of a smoothie, and the threat of a text to Eileen at her cousin’s to get Sam out of the bathroom, his skin an unhealthy green.

“You’re in love with her, man, have been from the start, what’s the problem?” Dean asked, thoroughly confused.

“Something’s gonna go wrong, I can just feel it! Have you got the ring? Oh my god, you lost it, didn’t you?!” Sam accused and Dean tried not to be offended.

“Settle down, bridezilla. It’s in my room, tucked into the suit pants already. Everything’ll be fine, now calm the fuck down, the photographer is gonna be here soon to get some so-called candids. Go brush your teeth, I’ll get your smoothie ready, and be ready to smile!” Dean ordered, watching as Sam trudged back upstairs to get ready.

The photographer was a blond man of about his own height with a British accent named Balthazar, of all things, though considering he was fucking someone named Castiel, he couldn’t really point fingers. His thought arrested him for a moment.  _ Fucking? Is that all we are? He called me his boyfriend that time, but not since... _ He shook his head roughly and plastered a smile on his lips, though it felt forced. 

“My goodness, I’d met the groom already, but who might you be, darling?” the photographer asked and Dean felt his false smile stretch into a grin. Blondie wasn’t his type and he was taken, but he could flirt with the best of them.

“Clearly, the best man,” he teased, watching as pale blue eyes examined him. 

“Terribly photogenic, aren’t you? Are you shaving or keeping the shadow?” He glanced at Kevin who waved and finished the last of his coffee, then followed Dean into the house and up the stairs. 

“Sammy, better have your pants on, photographer’s with me!” Dean shouted up the stairs as he climbed, giving his brother about a thirty-second warning. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Balthazar had a wicked grin and his camera ready and shook his head, laughing.

“That might be one for the bride, though not the general distribution,” he commented to Dean quietly, setting him off laughing again.

Sam was partially dressed when he opened the door to the master bedroom and Dean rolled his eyes as his brother fumbled his cufflinks, the tiny caduceus in yellow and white gold that Eileen had given him as a gift glinting in the morning light against the pale carpet. Dean stooped to pick up one from the floor and helped his brother get dressed, teasing him all the while. 

“Sammy, you haven’t learned to dress yourself yet? I mean, I’ve been trying to hammer that home since you were a kid, but you’ve always been a little slow,” he teased. Sam gave him a classic bitch-face and buttoned the shirt swiftly. Dean noticed that his brother’s shirt fit nearly like a second skin, much like his own, and wondered how they were supposed to dance in these things later, much less have dinner. Still, Sam posed as the camera snapped several photos, brushing his ridiculous mop of hair, Dean tying his tie properly and securing the knot at his throat, and finally, slipping into the white vest with its ivory detailing. “Better suck in that gut, Sammy!” he roasted him again, knowing his brother was in far better shape than he was, and only hoping Cas and Gabriel had left enough room in the lacing that he’d be able to get into his own corset vest via the front clasps. 

Balthazar stayed with Sam while Dean ducked into the guest room to get dressed, double-checking the pocket for Eileen’s ring despite his words to Sam earlier. He’d never live it down if he forgot it. Just as he was zipping himself into his pants there was a knock at the door and he turned, only to have Balthazar snap a photo of him shirtless. 

“C’mon, man, give me a minute to get my shirt on and I’m all yours,” he complained, only to see a flirtatious smile cross the blond’s face.

“All mine, are you? That’s a terribly attractive proposition,” he purred, waiting until Dean had slipped into his own white shirt and snapping another photo with the buttons only half done.

“Sorry man, I’m spoken for,” Dean told him with a happy grin, thinking back to that night a month earlier when Cas had called him his boyfriend for the first time. He hadn’t said it since though, Dean remembered again, and his mood soured. Had he called Cas his boyfriend? Had he told Cas he was serious about him? They’d talked about not fucking other people, but that had been after Dean disclosed Cole had cheated, but not thought of it as cheating because they weren’t exclusive. Dean gave his head a shake, trying to keep the sour feeling from showing on his face, but Balthazar lowered the camera and gave him an assessing gaze.

“You don’t seem certain about that. But none of my business. What is my business is photography, so we’ll have to do better than this.” The Brit ruffled Dean’s hair and popped his top button, then snapped a few photos of him while he stood dumbfounded at the other’s actions.

"Dude, a little room." He ran his fingers through his hair again, trying to tidy it, but glancing in the mirror decided to leave the slightly mussed style. He did up the top button again and grabbed his tie, knotting it in place and collecting his vest. He slipped it on and blew out a breath, then remembering Cas' admonishment to breathe normally, he started doing up the clasps.

The familiar-new feeling of the corset boning hugged him closely, forcing him to straighten his spine and draw his shoulders back. His lips curved in a slow smile as he remembered the feeling of Cas lacing him into it, his thoughts inevitably falling back to Cas kissing him in the shop after the assistant had left. His blood heated and he fought to keep the rush of arousal from becoming apparent. Definitely didn't need to start sporting a chub in front of the too-keen eyes of the photographer. 

Finally, the last clasp was done up and Dean sighed, checking his profile in the mirror. Grabbing his phone, he snapped a selfie and fired it off to Cas. 

Dean:  _ I clean up alright.  _

He was slipping his phone into his jacket pocket when he heard it chime and eagerly checked it.

Cas:  _ all that and modesty, too. _

Dean chuckled softly, then heard the click of the camera and turned with a glare. 

"Dude, a little privacy. Go bug Kevin or something," he groused.

Balthazar simply raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "You'll want that photo when you realize, trust me." 

"Realize what?" Dean demanded, but Balthazar simply gave him an enigmatic smile and wandered out of the room.

Muttering to himself, he fired off a quick  _ wish you were here _ to Cas and set off to find Sam. The next set of photos was the three of them leaning against Baby, and he had to admit they looked damn good. He straightened his shoulders and smiled for the camera, then they drove to the hall for the wedding.

They arrived in good time and, leaving Sam to stew in his own juices for a few minutes, he wandered out to double-check on a few preparations.

Staring across the hall at him, dressed in an identical corset vest and shirt, was Cas. Dean froze, then crossed to face his lover, his mind whirling.

"Cas? What're you doing here?" he asked softly.

"Hello, Dean. I wanted to surprise you, I'm Eileen’s Man of Honour. She's my cousin." 

"You're Cassie??" Dean demanded, then shook his head. Surely he'd have noticed if they'd called Cassie a guy when telling him about them at that last Sunday dinner… except he'd been highly distracted, thinking about the guy he'd thought had gotten away.

Cas winced, brushing his hand through his typically messy hair, and gave Dean shy eyes. "I hate when they call me that, but family, am I right? But I meant it, when you came in for the fitting for her wedding, I didn't know then… how could I?" He trailed off, looking down in embarrassment. Dean stepped closer, hooking Cas' pinky with his own, then sliding their hands together until their fingers were entwined.

"Know what?" Dean asked, his heart pounding strangely.

Cas gave him a slow, sweet smile. "Today isn't about us. Ask me tomorrow?" Dean felt his chest tighten, feeling brushed off, and Cas squeezed his hand. "Say after breakfast? I know how you are without food."

Dean gave a low chuckle. Cas  _ did  _ know him. That reminder warmed his heart and he was able to joke back. "Not as bad as you without coffee, Baby."

Cas rumbled a soft laugh and leaned in to peck Dean's cheek. He felt a flush climbing his cheek at the soft brush of his lover's lips, then he pulled Cas closer and hugged him tightly.

"Dean?" Cas asked, softly against his ear.

Dean sighed, then murmured, "I'm crazy about you, Cas."

Cas' sudden smile was like the sun coming out, lighting up the room. He brushed a gentle hand over Dean's cheek, then pressed close for a quick, chaste kiss. A cough sounded behind them and they turned to see Gabriel watching them with a sly smile. 

"Lovely as this reunion is, didn't you spend the night before last together, Cassie? Time to take our places."

Gabriel herded them to the back of the hall, where Sam was waiting, pacing. 

"Where've you been, Dean, we're about to start!" Sam demanded, running his hand through his hair. Dean watched a little enviously as Sam's hair dropped perfectly back into place, even if it was a doofy haircut.

Dean locked his hand around Cas' wrist and hauled him over. "Just chatting with my boyfriend. Got a problem with that?"

Sam's eyes flicked from Dean to Cas and back and he grinned.

"Nice to finally meet you, though you could have told us when we went out for dinner a month ago." Dean snorted, pleased at least he wasn't the only one kept in the dark. 

The first strains of music started and Kevin stepped out with Cas' sister, Anna. Then, Dean stepped forward and held out his arm to Cas. Without hesitation, Cas looped their arms together and placed his hand over Dean's. Smiling softly at Dean, he nodded his head towards the aisle and Dean grinned. 

They turned and walked up the aisle together, smiling to the guests. Dean saw Balthazar smirking up ahead as he snapped their picture and fought not to roll his eyes, but Cas merely squeezed his arm and tucked him just a touch closer. Soon enough they reached the head of the aisle and separated, then Sam arrived on their heels with a grin, and the music changed. 

It was the classic song everyone knew, the Wedding March, and Dean and Cas forced their eyes away from each other to look back down the aisle. A tall, grey-haired and bearded man with striking blue eyes held her arm, and they stepped out perfectly in time to the music. Eileen was beaming as she took the careful steps forward to Sam's side. The man holding her arm bent and kissed her cheek, then presented her arm to Sam. Turning towards the justice of the peace, Dean spotted Cas stepping forward to stand beside the officiant, none other than his neighbour, Missouri.

Missouri smiled gently at the group and spoke directly to Eileen. "My signing is too rusty to do this justice, so your cousin agreed to sign for me." She raised her voice for the hall to hear, and the quiet chatter faded to nothing. "Dearly beloved…"

The wedding ceremony was sweet, Dean thought, the bride stunning, and he managed to not fumble the ring as he handed it to Sam. But best of all, he was able to stare at Cas the whole time, his strong, graceful fingers giving him all sorts of ideas, none of them fit for polite company.

Cas' gaze stayed on the bride and groom, and before Dean knew it, Sam was being dragged down to Eileen's height and kissed soundly. Dean whistled loudly, clapping and fighting back tears as Sam and Eileen turned to face the crowd arm in arm.

Dean stood at Sam's side as they signed the marriage certificate, then his scrawl was being placed opposite Cas' as the witnesses. Lifting his eyes from the thick paper, Dean met a pair of bright blue eyes, luminous with affection. 

And something… something more?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding reception, then later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut!

_Ain't No Mountain_ was playing as Sam and Eileen spun and turned in each other's arms, their eyes only for each other. Dean watched proudly as Sam mouthed _I love you_ to his new bride, tears welling unbidden. Feeling the weight of someone's eyes on him, he glanced around and found Cas watching him with luminous blue eyes. 

The music changed and Dean found Cas before him, a challenging, domineering look on his face, and Dean capitulated in a heartbeat. Enfolding his lover in his arms, they swayed together to the beat and lost themselves to the rest of the world for a while. They drifted close and closer, until they were pressed tightly against one another. 

"Leave some room for Jesus, guys!" Gabriel cat-called as he spun past with a lovely, slim, dark beauty.

"You're not even Christian," Cas retorted to his older brother with an eye-roll, but he and Dean were reminded they weren't alone and behaved for the remainder of the song. As it came to an end, Cas grabbed Dean and dragged him off the dance floor to a secluded corner and captured his lips in a hot, desperate kiss that left Dean breathless. They broke apart panting, Dean feeling the kiss down to his toes and every inch in between. As Cas nipped along his jaw to nibble on his ear, several of those inches perked up and Dean groaned quietly.

"Baby, you're killin' me. I can't leave yet, but--" Cas cut him off with another deep, claiming kiss and he bit back a moan as Cas ground against him. He could feel his dick responding and clamped his hands on Cas' waist. _"Fuckin' tease!"_ he growled under his breath, prompting a low, throaty chuckle from his lover. "You can wait a few more hours. And so can I," he reminded himself, despite the way his blood was singing through his veins. Dean hauled Cas back out to the dance floor to the relative safety of the public eye, though as they passed the photographer, Balthazar, he smirked and snapped a photo of them.

Dance after dance, Dean and Cas moved together, leaving each other's sides only long enough for the speeches. Dean managed to get through his speech with only a few tears, choking up only once. He signed slowly but clearly, having practiced for months to get it right. Dean kept it together, other than a heavy breath. Until his moose of a brother leapt from his seat and scooped him clear off the floor, then his breath left him in a rush as Sam crushed his ribs enthusiastically as he thanked Dean. Eileen didn't bother with words, just pulled him down and kissed his cheek, her dark brown eyes shining with tears.

Gabriel spoke for Eileen, with Cas signing. Watching the graceful movement of his lover's hands had Dean squirming in his seat, missing half the jokes that had Eileen dropping a quick _asshole_ sign at her cousins. They grinned mischievously at her as Cas translated for Gabriel as he continued his speech. 

Finally, after the bouquet was tossed and the garter flung, resulting in a highly provocative tease by Pam and Victor as he removed the garter from her thigh with his teeth, Gabriel announced it was time for the happy couple to get their asses in gear if they wanted to make their flight. Dean shuddered, knowing there was no way he'd ever see Hawaii, a flight that long might give him a heart attack.

They sent the happy couple off with a wave, then Cas pulled Dean into his arms and kissed him with enough passion to draw catcalls and whistles from those around them. Eileen's father, Cain, rolled his eyes indulgently and promised to get the presents back to Sam and Eileen's house. Throwing them a wink, he waved them out the door, and Dean pulled Cas out to Baby. 

Cas slid into the passenger seat as Dean slipped behind the wheel. Dean glanced over and met his eyes, his breath catching as Cas' gaze dropped to his lips. 

"Where're we going, my place?" Cas purred, edging closer and nibbling at Dean's jaw.

"Mmm, fuck, yeah, let's go home," Dean murmured with a sigh, his eyes closing as his head rolled back. The sudden stillness in the car caught his attention and he opened his eyes to find Cas staring at him, his blue eyes wide and his jaw dropped open in a surprised expression. 

"Yeah, let's go…" he growled, pulling Dean in for a quick hard kiss as Dean started Baby's engine. Pulling out of the lot, Dean headed for Cas' house, only to moan suddenly as Cas' hand slipped up his thigh to stroke him over his slacks. In moments, Cas' clever fingers had unzipped his fly and reached into his panties, pulled out his cock, then Cas started to bend over. Before he could reach his goal his movement was arrested by the corset vest and he stripped it hurriedly. Dean was about to ask what he was up to when suddenly Cas turned in his seat and bent, dropping his lips to Dean's cock and flicking his tongue over the tip.

Dean's moan was loud and sudden as he fisted his hand in Cas' hair. "Oh, Jesus, fuck! Cas!" he growled, his hips bucking slightly as Cas’ lips sealed around the head of his cock, Baby swerving underneath them as Dean fought to keep control. Cas popped off his dick with an admonishing chuckle.

“Ah, ah, ah, keep your mind on the road, Dean. Let’s get home--” he teased his tongue around the head again and bobbed down for a moment, sucking quickly and firmly, “--and I fuck you senseless.”

“How am I supposed to keep my mind on the road?” Dean gasped, letting go of Cas’ hair and white-knuckling Baby’s steering wheel until his knuckles cracked. He fought to keep his hips still, focused on his driving, though he definitely drove faster than usual through town. Cas eased off as he whimpered, then picked up the pace again, teasing him ceaselessly until they pulled into the driveway and Dean hit the button for the garage opener. Cas pulled off with a smirk, wiping drool and precome from his chin as Dean pulled into the garage. Dean hauled him across the bench the moment he had Baby’s engine turned off, Cas moulding himself to him and kissing him with desperate passion, dominant and thorough, claiming his mouth and leaving Dean panting.

Cas opened Dean’s door and all but shoved him through, climbing out of Baby behind him and walking him back to the door to the house. Pinning him there, Cas swiftly unlocked the door and pushed Dean through. 

“Upstairs, Baby,” Cas whispered. “I’ll get you out of your vest, and then I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress, how’s that sound?”

Dean let out a sound that was definitely not a whine, kicking off his dress shoes and making for the stairs while Cas followed on his heels, nipping at his neck, then catching his hips and bending to bite at his ass as he climbed. 

Dean moaned. “Jesus, Baby, you tryin’ to kill me?” Stumbling up the stairs he made for the bedroom as quickly as he could, then crawled up onto the bed, laying on his stomach. Cas paused as he entered the bedroom, dropping his vest and stripping out of his slacks and socks, then tossing his tie and shirt across the room. Gloriously nude, Cas stalked closer, his cock standing out proudly from his hips. Dean groaned against the pillow as he watched his lover approach and rutted lightly against the mattress, seeking friction for his aching cock.

Cas climbed onto the bed and straddled Dean’s legs, bending and pulling his pants down to expose his pale pink panties. Cas growled at the sight and nipped at Dean’s cheek through the silk, then reached over to grab the lube from the bedside drawer. Cas tugged the fabric to one side and rubbed over Dean’s hole with dry fingers, making him shiver and gasp at the sensation.

“Thought you said you were gonna get me outta this thing,” he murmured, his voice low and breathy with more than simply the constriction around his torso.

“All in good time, Baby,” Cas promised, then bent and ran his tongue over Dean’s pucker, making him jump and whine.

That seemed to be the reaction Cas wanted, because he growled approvingly and did it again, and again, until he was tonguing at Dean’s hole enthusiastically, drilling it into his body and sucking at his tender skin. Dean mewled, barely able to squirm in the tightly bound vest, but giving it his all as Cas tormented him. Finally, at some unknown signal, Cas straightened from his body, licking his lips and then swallowing down his own fingers, tonguing between them lewdly as Dean looked over his shoulder, leaving two of them dripping. Drawing those fingertips over Dean’s exposed cheek and down his cleft, he soaked them again and traced feather-light over Dean’s hole, making him squirm and sigh and then moan as first one fingertip then a second breached him. Cas curved his fingers expertly, finding his sweet spot in no time and rubbing over it with the pads of his fingers until Dean was crying out, shaking and fisting his hands in the pillow under his head.

Dean sobbed a hard-won breath, desperate and aching as Cas massaged his prostate again before withdrawing his fingers, then let out a groan of pure, unadulterated relief as he felt Cas tugging on the laces of his vest. He’d been in it now for something like fourteen hours, and the first deep breath was euphoric. A second later the breath was knocked out of him as Cas pressed into him with a well-lubed cock, the stretch and burn of it, so so sweet. Cas let out a guttural groan, stilling as he bottomed out, then drew back slowly, the click of the lube’s cap sounding as he drizzled more over his cock and pressed in again. Dean whined at the cold touch, at the fullness, feeling as though he was being split deliciously in two by Cas’ scorching hot girth. Finally able to move, he rolled his hips back and took Cas deeper, moaning as Cas twitched deeply inside him, the feeling so immediate and erotic that it took him a moment to understand.

“Cas, wait…” he breathed, and felt Cas freeze above him. “Did… did you forget a condom?”

Cas pulled out so quickly he left Dean breathless and his face as Dean glanced over his shoulder was devastated. “Dean, I’m so sorry, I got so caught up I forgot and I--”

Dean reached back and silenced him with his fingers over his lips. “You got tested, you’re clean. So’m I.” He took a breath, then settled back on his stomach, stretching luxuriously. “Now get back here and fuck me raw.”

Cas let out a low moan, lining up again, then paused. “Are you sure?”

“I don’t say things I don’t mean, sweetheart. I trust you. I wanna feel every inch of you.” Cas’ hands landed on his hips and pulled him back a little, even as his lover moaned again.

“Oh fuck, Dean…” Dean popped up his hips and wiggled his ass for good measure, then felt Cas pull the panties to one side again and teased his cock over his hole. 

Dean was growing impatient and pushed up onto all fours, then back against Cas. “I _said_ get that dick in me already!” 

Heat, scalding him even as it stretched him open again in a heartbeat, left Dean open-mouthed and gasping. Cas thrust into him as though he were trying to come out the other side, punching the breath out of his lungs with every meaty smack of his hips against Dean’s ass. 

“That what you want, Dean?” Cas grunted as he pounded into him, hopefully not expecting a verbal response because it was taking everything Dean had just to hang on and not be driven into the headboard by the force of Cas’ thrusts. “That feel good? _Fuck,_ you feel so good, Baby…”

A high-pitched, stuttering whine filled Dean’s ears, a breathy exhalation that climbed higher and faster with the tempo of Cas’ hips until it seemed like a continuous cry, only pausing when Dean gulped for air. Which was when he realized the sound was coming from him. He’d long since collapsed to his chest, his hands shoved up under the pillow and hanging onto the headboard for dear life, searching for something to ground him to himself as his lover took him apart thrust after thrust. The push and pull dragged Cas’ cock over his prostate and it lit him up like a rocket, and suddenly he was screaming Cas’ name, babbling incoherently as his lover angled his hips and did it again and again. Cas was like a machine, pistoning his hips and driving Dean up the bed, one hand on Dean’s hip and the other twisting in the laces of the vest he still wore.

“That’s it, come on my cock, oh fuck, oh fuck, _oh…”_ Dean’s body clamped down hard as his orgasm washed over him and a second later the hot flood of Cas’ come filling him swamped his senses. Cas collapsed over his back and rolled them onto their sides, still leisurely thrusting them through the aftershocks.

It took Dean several tries and a rough clearing of his throat to get his voice back to an approximation of his regular voice, and then all he could say was, _“Cas…”_

Cas nuzzled gently at the nape of his neck and reached around to his chest to undo the clasps on the vest. “Mmmm?”

“Holy fuck,” he breathed, drawing a low, satisfied chuckle from his lover. Cas slipped from his body then and Dean grimaced. “Hope you’ve got another blanket handy though. And a good dry cleaner you can recommend.”

Cas laughed then, low and smug, and smacked Dean’s ass. “Leave it on the chair. You think I wear that stuff to clubs and don’t have someone on tap to clean it properly?” Cas bent and kissed the spot he’d just slapped, then crawled off the bed to head to the bathroom. Dean struggled out of the vest and undid his tie, only just starting on the buttons of his dress shirt when Cas returned with a cloth.

Cas helped him out of his pants and panties, the silk a lost cause, and kissed his way gently up Dean’s thighs. Well used to his lover’s gentle touch as well as his passion by now, Dean let his legs fall apart and Cas gave an approving noise as he wiped over Dean’s skin gently with the cloth. When he was as clean as he could be without a shower, Cas hauled him upright and peeled him out of his shirt. He let Dean fall back onto the pillows and helped him squirm under the blanket, which Cas balled up and chucked aside to deal with later. Tangling together under the sheet, Cas turned off the light before Dean managed to muster up his next words.

“Hey Cas?”

“Mmmm?”

“I know this is quick, but… I’m crazy about you. Like, you’re awesome, and I just..” He trailed off, uncertain how to continue.

Cas kissed his forehead gently then pressed his own to Dean’s. He seemed to take a deep breath, then his eyes found Dean’s in the darkness, the only light from a streetlamp dimmed by the curtains.

“Move in with me?”

Dean jerked his head back to stare. “You’re serious?”

“You’re not the only one who says what they mean, sweetheart.”

“Yes.”

****

Dean woke up slowly, rolling sleepily to face his lover, only to find the space beside him empty. He froze, thinking back uncertainly to their first night together, when Cas walked through the door. He was wearing a pair of cotton sleep pants slung low on his hips and carried two mugs of coffee, his hair, a disaster. Dean rolled onto his back and sat up, stretching slowly and wiggling back to lean against the pillows. Handing Dean one of the coffees, Cas crawled back onto the bed, setting his own mug onto the bedside table. Dean took a slow, careful sip and sighed with pleasure. 

“I, ah…” Cas scrubbed at his hair, making it stand on end adorably, then continued. “I emptied half my closet.”

“How did I sleep through that?” Dean demanded and watched as Cas lowered his eyes, his cheeks going rosy with a blush.

“I did it the other day. Meant to ask the last time you were over but I chickened out. But last night I just knew… I mean I hoped.” He blushed further, meeting Dean’s eyes shyly.

“Because I begged you to fuck me raw?” Dean teased, leaning over to kiss Cas’ shoulder.

Cas grinned at him shyly. “That and when we left the hall last night you called my place ‘home’ when I asked you if we should come here.”

Dean felt his cheeks flush and gave a shaky laugh. “You’ve seen my place…”

“Ahh, you’re using me for my in-house laundry and spacious kitchen,” Cas teased him and Dean took a slurp of his coffee to think for a moment, then set it aside.

“No.” He turned to face Cas completely and reached over to run his fingers through his lover’s dark hair. “I said yes because I… I’m in love with you, and I want to wake up with you every morning.”

Cas’ blue eyes were shiny with tears, but he blinked them back with a shaky laugh. “Even when I have to open early?”

Dean grinned at him. “Nothing saying I can’t go back to sleep. I love you, Cas.”

Cas flew into his arms, kissing him deeply, both of them tasting of stale breath and coffee, and neither seeming to mind.

“I love you, Dean. I love you so much.”

“Cas,” Dean sighed happily, pulling him down to lay with him, stroking his hands over the broad shoulders and strong back. Cas kissed him again, slowly this time, gentle and sweet. “I went back to the club you know, looking for you. I think I saw your Continental leaving, though I didn’t know it was your car at the time…”

“I was hoping to see you there, but I had to leave early because of Eileen’s fitting the following morning,” Cas replied, kissing his way along Dean’s cheek and jaw, stubble catching and scraping lightly. Dean shivered.

Dean curled towards Cas, nuzzling against his throat and down to his clavicle, kissing and nipping gently, running his hands up and down Cas’ chest. “Cas…”

“Yes, Dean?” Cas murmured against his ear, taking his earlobe lightly between his teeth.

“Mmm, fuck. Want you.”

Cas rolled them to pin Dean to the mattress, rolling his hips against Dean’s lightly. “You’ve got me.”

Dean pushed back on Cas’ shoulder until Cas rolled onto his back, then he proceeded to kiss his way lightly down Cas’ chest. Slipping the sleep pants down over his lover’s hips, he spent a few minutes worshipping at the altar of his body, namely the hip bones sharp enough to cut glass. When Cas was moaning beneath him Dean moved to the other, marking it with his teeth and lips, leaving a dark bruise in the hollow above it. He glanced down and saw Cas was half-hard already, and he crawled up his lover’s body to kiss him softly.

“Dean, want you to make love to me," Cas murmured quietly when their lips parted. Dean moaned. They didn't switch often, but who was he to deny his lover anything, especially a request like that?

Dean turned and rummaged in the drawer for the lube and paused, his hands finding the condoms as a matter of course. He held one up, then grinned as Cas shook his head.

"I want to feel you," he told Dean. 

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I dunno how long I'll last, I've never topped without a condom…"

Cas grinned at him. "Until last night neither had I. And I've never bottomed without one."

Dean dropped the lube on the bed and dove for his lover, kissing him passionately. Cas opened for him, tangling their tongues as their bodies began to move together. Dean grabbed the lube and coated several fingers, then reached down to tease over Cas' hole. What he was not expecting to find was the wide base of a plug.

"I'm ready. Please, Dean, take me," Cas begged and Dean dropped his head against his lover's shoulder, mouthing at the skin and trailing soft kisses up to his jaw.

"Fuck, Cas." He drew out the plug gently, his cock twitching at the deep moan Cas let out as it slipped from his body. Dean shifted to kneel between his legs and stroked his cock once or twice, coating it with lube then wiping his hand on the sheets. Laundry was definitely happening later.

Bending to kiss Cas again, because he never could resist those chapped, perfect, pink lips, Dean steadied himself with one hand and sank into Cas' body with a groan. Drawing out slowly until the head of his cock caught on Cas' rim, pausing and teasing there with slow, shallow thrusts. Cas writhed underneath him, making soft mewling sounds and Dean chuckled. He sank a little deeper and Cas tensed, gasping. Dean did it again and watched his lover throw his head back on a long, low moan.

He rolled his hips slowly, feeling Cas shudder beneath him and gave a soft laugh. "Feel good, Baby?"

"Dean, you feel incredible," Cas murmured, linking their fingers and pulling him down for a slow, gentle kiss. They spent several long minutes exploring each other's mouths, tasting, teasing, enticing, and inviting. Cas' hands slid up Dean's spine and tangled in the short hair at the nape of his neck. He tugged softly and Dean moaned, his hips bucking a little faster, a little harder. He slid one hand down Cas' side to his hip, squeezing gently, then Cas was hooking his leg up and around Dean's waist. 

Dean tucked his hands under Cas' thick runner's thighs and pulled him closer, sinking further into his body with a groan as the angle changed. Cas moaned against his throat, kissing his way down to his collarbone and bit him gently, setting Dean's nerves alight. Dean reached between them and grasped Cas' thick, weeping cock, the head blushing a deep red with arousal. Stroking his lover slowly, Dean thrust into him again, groaning at the tight heat engulfing him. 

Dean leaned in and found Cas mouth again, Cas letting him in easily, a slow, sensuous kiss that made Dean's heart feel three times its usual size. He could smell the remains of Cas' cologne from the day before, their sweat and the growing scent of sex, musky and intoxicating. Under it all was fresh-brewed coffee and Dean smiled softly at the reminder of how sweet Cas was. 

"So sweet for me," he breathed, driving into him just a little harder, a little faster. Cas cried out softly, his cheeks flushing as his eyes rolled back, and Dean did it again, and again, and again, pistoning his hips hard and deep. He blinked the sweat from his eyes, Cas splayed out beneath him like a vision, his blue eyes wide and filled with love and lust. Cas tangled one of his hands in his own hair, the long column of his throat exposed as he cried out in pleasure. 

Dean set his teeth to the tendon on Cas' neck lightly and Cas shouted his name, bucking underneath him. There was a sudden wetness between their bellies as precome spurted from Cas' dick and Dean chuckled devilishly. 

"You like that?" he teased in a whisper, grinding his hips in a slow, aching circle. Cas' eyes were wild, desperate as he thrust back onto Dean and whined, his cock throbbing against Dean's stomach. 

"Oh, Dean, please!" Cas moaned, his hands clutching at Dean's back, his blunt nails scraping down his spine. "Fuck me, Baby, I'm so close…"

Dean growled deep in his chest, tossed one of Cas' legs over his shoulder, and held onto his thigh, pounding into his lover hard and fast. The heavy slap of skin against skin echoed through the room with their cries, which climbed higher and louder the closer they each got. Cas spilled over first, his body seizing around Dean's cock with a soundless cry. Dean held on for a few strokes more, but then Cas bit at his throat, and the zing of pleasure-pain rocketed him over the edge. He came with a great groan, surrounded by Cas' heat, firing deep into his lover's body. 

"Oh, god, Cas!" Dean moaned, finding his lips and claiming them gently.

"Love you, Dean."

Dean grinned down at Cas, enjoying the dazed, almost drunken look on his face. 

"Love you too, Baby."


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for coming on this journey with me!

Dean ran his hand down his chest, dressed in a deep green shirt and matching corset vest. He had several in his wardrobe now, but this one was new and made for a very special occasion. Standing at the end of the aisle, he looped his arm with Cas' and walked forward together with his lover, an equal in all things, as always. 

Missouri stood at the head of the aisle waiting, Sam and Charlie to Dean's side and Gabriel and Eileen on Cas'. It was a small, intimate affair, just a few of their closest friends and family to witness their handfasting. 

Soon the plaited cord was wrapped around their hands, binding them together physically as their vows bound them legally and spiritually. Dean fought back tears as he faced his love, but one slipped down his cheek. He lifted a hand to wipe it away, but instead, Cas' hand was there, touching him with such tenderness that Dean's heart could scarcely stand it.

"I bind you to me…" he whispered as the last fold of the cord wrapped around their hands, Cas smiling softly into his eyes.

With Missouri finally announcing them married, Dean pulled Cas into his arms and kissed him softly, sweetly. Cas, ever-challenging him, slipped a teasing tongue over his lips, and Dean had to bite back a soft groan.

The evening passed in a blur, dinner out at a burger joint where they received stares and smiles for their finery, then Dean and Cas slipped out to head home, having an early start the next morning.

Much as he hated to leave Baby behind, they drove Cas' Continental, in the best shape it had been in years thanks to Dean's careful care. They drove west, stopping in motels along the way, until finally, they reached the coast. They were two days early, and spent time on the beach, then boarded a cruise ship.

Dean would see Hawaii after all, with Cas by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Love Destiel? Join us on Discord's [ profound bond ](https://discord.gg/rUFErcY) server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!


End file.
